The present invention relates to an electronic weighing apparatus which can display an article name on an article name display unit.
As is usual with this type of a conventional electronic weighing apparatus, the names of various kinds of articles are stored together with their unit prices, etc. in a PLU (Price Look-Up) memory, and when in an ordinary label issuing mode, data such as an article name is provided by calling up the associated PLU by means of its PLU article number. When such a PLU call-up is performed, in order to determine accurately whether or not the called-up article name is the actual one desired, the article name is displayed, for visual confirmation, on the article name display unit. The size of characters displayed on the display unit is fixed, being of a standard size.
With regard to the article names stored in the PLU memory, however, although the article names are limited in the number of characters displayable, some names may be very long and some very short, within the number limit. Therefore, when the displayable character size is set large, as in the case of the conventional electronic weighing apparatus, it may then not be possible to display a very long article name in its entirety; there would be a partial cut-off of the name on the display. On the other hand, when the displayable character size is set small, a long article name can be displayed in its entirety, but a very short article name would be displayed on the left side of the display unit, resulting in an imbalanced display. With a view to solving this problem, it is considered to set long article names in the PLU memory in abbreviated form; however, this entailes the performing of a rather cumbersome operation.